selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Crush
Crush (Chispa en español) es una canción de la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en su álbum debut, Kiss & Tell siendo la quinta canción de éste. Letra Letra original= I guess i should've known It wasn't gonna end okay, You're such a trouble maker But i like you just that way. A bomb tick ticking with me The one i'd best to blame Just like i can't tell And i'm ready to blow I sat around a lot and thought About the world without you And no matter what you think, Everything is not about you You think i'm still hung up on you But baby it's not true Now look at me Your memories're turning to dust There's only one explanation I wasn't really in love ( i wasn't really in love ) It was just a crush It was just a crush Sparks fly when we touch It was never enough It was just a crush It was just a crush Yeah You found one the things you need There's nothing left to lose The things i never wanna be I owe it all to you You just can't help yourself It's what you do 'cause this is real life Not your show Now look at me The memories turn to dust There's only one explanation I wasn't really in love ( i wasn't really in love ) It was just a crush It was just a crush Sparks fly when we touched It was never enough It was just a crush It was just a crush Yeah, You'll be fine, Just find another girl To kick around Won't be long Until they all know what I figured out Now look at me Memories turn to dust There's only one explanation I wasn't really in love ( i wasn't really in love ) It was just a crush ( it just was a crush) Sparks fly when we touched It was never enough It was just a crush It was just a crush ( it was just a crush ) Yeah ( it was just a crush ) It was just a crush Yeah. |-| Letra traducida= Supongo que debí saberlo No iba a terminar bien, Eres un busca pleitos, Pero me gusta de esa manera. Una garrapata pegada a mi. A lo mejor tengo la culpa. Solo no lo puedo decir. Y estoy lista para volar. Me senté alrededor de mi misma y pensaba Sobre un mundo sin ti Y no importa lo que pienses, No todo se trata de ti. ¿Crees que estoy todavía esperando en el teléfono? Pero nene no es verdad. Ahora mírame Los recuerdos hechos polvo Sólo hay una explicación Yo no estaba realmente enamorada (Yo no estaba realmente enamorada) Era apenas una chispa Era apenas una chispa Las chispas vuelan cuando tocamos Pero nunca fue suficiente Era apenas una chispa Era apenas una chispa Yeah. Encontraste una de las cosas que necesitabas No hay nada que perder Las cosas que nunca quise ser Te debo todo a ti Tu simplemente no puedes ayudarte a tí mismo Es lo que haces porque esto es la vida real No es un espectáculo Ahora mírame Los recuerdos hechos polvo Sólo hay una explicación Yo no estaba realmente enamorada (Yo no estaba realmente enamorada) Era apenas una chispa Era apenas una chispa Las chispas vuelan cuando tocamos Pero nunca fue suficiente Era apenas una chispa Era apenas una chispa Yeah. Vas a estar bien, Sólo tienes que encontrar otra chica Para iniciar de nuevo No pasará mucho tiempo Hasta que todos sabran De lo que me di cuenta Ahora mírame Los recuerdos hechos polvo Sólo hay una explicación Yo no estaba realmente enamorada (Yo no estaba realmente enamorada) Era apenas una chispa (Sólo era un flechazo) Las chispas vuelan cuando tocamos Pero nunca fue suficiente Era apenas una chispa Era apenas una chispa (Era apenas una chispa) Yeah (Yo era apenas una chispa) Era apenas una chispa. Yeah. Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia.com Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Kiss & Tell